


A New Life - SIX the Musical

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Beheaded Cousins, F/F, Six the musical - Freeform, Tudor Queens, also perhaps some drama, but he might come later i haven't decided yet, henry isn't here cause he sucks, im really bad at tagging, lol sorry i think, maybe some romance wink wink, might possibly include their kids later on idk yet, ships you may or may not have seen before, sorry in advance, there are new friendships woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A second chance at life is something the wives of Henry VIII never thought they would get.discontinued,rewrittten here
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn/Henry VIII of England (mentioned), Catherine of Aragon/Henry VIII of England (mentioned), Katherine Howard/Henry VIII of England (mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	1. The First Queen Returns

**Catherine of Aragon’s first-person point of view.**

Fate works in strange ways.  
One moment you could be lying on your bed in 1536, taking your final breath. Shutting your eyes for the last time as your soul escaped through your parted lips.  
The next, sun peaking through your shut eyelids until your force them open, the bright light of the day blinding you as you lay upon a new bed that feels so much more comfortable than the one you had presumably just died upon.  
You get up and find a note taped to the door that claims the year is now 2016, 480 years from where you had just come from.

That’s precisely what has just happened to me only a few moments ago.  
Or maybe longer than that.  
I’m still hardly sure of the time frame here just yet.

When I first awoke, the scenery was so much more different from where I had just been.  
The first thing I noticed was that I was on the softest bed I’d ever been on in my entire life, a blanket covering my legs and such. The next thing I realized was that I no longer felt sick. Not at all.  
What in Heaven’s name was going on?

Pulling off the warm blanket, I stood up and took a look at my self in the mirror hanging over a fine built wooden credenza. The reflection of myself looking back at me shows that I am wearing the same nightdress that I wore upon my death bed. My hair is darker, as is my skin tone, and it is cut short, the ends of it are lighter than the roots, similar to my former natural hair color.  
I looked younger too, about as old as I was when I married Henry.

Everything is so different, I don’t know how to feel about it.

I trodded over to the tall, somewhat plain door and turned the golden handle, wrenching it open. All I hear are the sound of birds chirping, no other signs of life in the house.  
I come to the conclusion that I am alone.  
I don’t want to be alone.  
I would even settle for that girl, Anne Boleyn to be here. Even though she ruined my perfectly fine marriage, it was not willingly, as I had learned later on. And so I forgive her, for all she has done to me.

I carefully descended down the stairs, gripping the polished wooden banister as I went down. Everything was all quiet. I wasn't used to this silence.  
Stepping down from the last stair, the bottom level of the building was quite large in my opinion, not as large as my previous abode, but it surely wasn’t some peasant cottage either.

The furniture was much different from what I recognized, and there were strange devices everywhere, especially in the area where I assume someone would be doing the cooking.  
Oh, wait. I’m alone.  
How could I forget?  
Looks like I would have to figure out how to use the items to cook myself. It shouldn’t be too hard…

Taking a shaky sigh, I ran my hands through my hair before continuing to tour the house, thinking all the while.  
Why am I not dead?  
Why am I here, almost 500 years in the future?  
Where even am I? Am I even still in England?

After touring the rest of the house, I found that there were six bedrooms similar in style to mine.  
I wondered to myself why in heaven’s name were there so many rooms for myself? I am just one person, after all, I don’t need that many areas of rest.  
Unless,  
There would be new arrivals. And I wouldn’t be alone after all.  
But for now, I could only hope.

All was quiet still as I climbed back up the stairs and entered back into the bedroom I had awoken in, the one I now claim as my own.  
I know not how long I was exploring, but pulling the soft-yellow lace curtains and peaking through the window, I saw that the sun was starting to set.  
I couldn’t help but yawn as I lay upon my soft mattress with the nicely sewn and clean bedsheets.  
Laying my head upon the feather pillow, I drifted off into a nice sleep. The best one I've had in quite a long time.


	2. A New Arrival

**Third Person point of view.**

Catherine awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for the new day’s adventures, whatever they may be.

She spent a little awhile this time exploring her own bedroom. She pawed through the clothing items in the fine brass wardrobe that stood proudly up against the wall to the left fo her bedside. Catherine expected to see the dress types she’d grown to love in her time, but that’s not what was there. However, wasn’t exactly disappointed with her findings.   
There were dresses, not floor-length ballgowns, but sweet, airy yellow ones (about the same texture as chemises, Catherine noted) that differed in style. Some showed her shoulders, some reached only just above her knees. Some had long sleeves and some had short. Catherine tried some on and immediately decided she already liked this new type of clothing. There were other things besides dresses; a variety of strange-looking shoes (she assumed they were), along with a small bin of folded socks. A strange bottom accessory that after a bit of figuring out, Catherine discovered went over your legs, and some another that went over the top of you, covering your arms, chest, and midriff, some went to her collar and some didn’t.   
The woman noticed the theme of her room seemed to be black, yellow, and gold. She liked it, she thought it was nice.

Catherine’s room exploration was interrupted by the sound of rustling coming from down the hall.

“What could that be?” She whispered to herself, exiting her room and cautiously walking down the hall until she reached the room the noises were coming from.

She opened it a crack and wasn’t able to spot anything. So she then opened the door fully and gasped. There was a person, someone new. She wasn’t alone anymore!

The figure turned their head to Catherine and the latter gasped.   
It was Anne Boleyn.   
Anne seemed to recognize her too because in a quiet and somewhat broken sounding voice she called out:   
  
“Catherine of Aragon?”   
Said woman stood rooted in her spot.   
She knew that she asked the previous day for someone, anyone to join her in this new place, even Anne Boleyn, but she didn’t think the Boleyn woman would actually be the first one to come.

“Anne Boleyn.” She replied, harsher then she intended. Catherine mentally cringed at her tone of voice, she hadn’t meant to come off so rough. She noticed Anne’s eyes glaze over and it was when tears started streaming down the younger girl’s cheeks that Catherine had the urge to apologize over and over. But it was really Anne who apologized instead.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I never wanted to marry Henry,” She wailed, “I had to! I’m so, so sorry!”

“Shh, Anne, dear. It’s alright,” Catherine reassured her, “I know you never wanted to. I forgive you.”

Anne wiped the falling tears from her pale cheeks,   
  
“You do?”   
  
“I do” The Spanish princess confirmed, giving Anne a small hug of comfort.

After finally calming down, Anne started to ask the questions she’d been dying to know the answer to in her short while in this new world.

“Where are we?” She questioned   
  


“I’m still not sure. I only got here just yesterday so I really have hardly a clue of what is going on.” Catherine replied,

“Maybe...we could find out together?”

Anne smiled, a true, genuine smile

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the length of this chapter. However, chapters will start to get longer as this book progresses, I can promise that.
> 
> I don't have an updating schedule for this yet, I'm basically just updating whenever I have free time from my online school and such and some other things, so updates will probably be all over the place currently. Sorry about that.


	3. A Blossoming Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter to hopefully make up for the shortness of the previous one. :)

**Third Person point of view.**

Catherine took the liberty to tour Anne around the household, trying her best to explain everything and to answer the girl’s many, many questions.

The Spanish duchess had saved the wardrobe part for last because she knew it would most likely take the longest. There were similar articles of clothing for Anne as there were for Catherine except the younger girl’s theme seemed to be green. The color suited her, Catherine noted.

“What’s this?” Anne then asked, from her fingers dangled a necklace of some sort, it was black with green detailing and had a silver jewel-encrusted  _ ‘B’  _ dangling from the front of it.

“It looks like a necklace, so I think you put it around your neck,” Catherine replied.

“Oh,” said Anne, “Can you help me try it on?” she held out the accessory to Catherine, who took it.

“Of course.”   
Catherine couldn’t help but notice, as Anne lifted her hair out of the way of the neck and as Catherine unbuttoned the silver button clasp inserted on the black velvet, the long scar running the full distance around the younger queen’s throat, she wondered why it was there, for she never remembered her having a scar when Anne was her lady-in-waiting. Anne seemed to notice it too, for Catherine could see her staring intensely at it through the mirror.

“If you don’t mind me asking, however did you get this scar? I don’t remember you ever having one before.” Catherine questioned as she began to put the necklace on the other girl. Anne paused before answering.

“I was, um, executed. Beheaded, to be precise.” She said in a small voice, Catherine froze, “on false accusations. My own father and uncle convinced Henry that I had committed adultery, but I hadn’t! I'd never even thought of it!”

“Oh, dear,” Catherine said, pulling Anne into a hug, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s- It’s alright. It’s in the past now, I guess.”

Catherine then proceeded to clasp Anne’s strange necklace around her neck, adjusting it so it covered her seemingly only-new-world scar.

“Thank you,” Anne said with a small smile of appreciation, Catherine nodded.

The two girls descended down the stairs together. A new friendship was on the rise, and both women were secretly grateful. They both knew that it would be easier to live together as friends rather than as enemies.

“Do you think anyone else is going to come?” Catherine asked Anne as they sat upon a cushioned settle, as Anne said it to be.

“Perhaps. There are six rooms, after all, they can’t all be for just us two.” The younger woman replied, looking up from her drawing-in-the-making when responding before going back to concentration afterward.  
There were, on the walls, (and in both of their respective bedrooms) portraits hanging up on the walls of the room the two women sat in of their own daughters, Mary and Elizabeth. Catherine noted that it must have been from their times as queens, long after both her and Anne's deaths, because both were wearing crowns upon their heads, crowns that only queens wore. There were books too, about their daughters. Catherine was currently reading the one about Mary whilst Anne attempted to draw her own portrait of her daughter, taking details from the illustrations in Elizabeth’s novel and from the portrait on the wall. Catherine had to admit, it was turning out pretty nice.

“I never knew you could draw so well,” Catherine stated, taking a peek at Anne’s canvas.

“I used to love to when growing up but I wasn’t really ever aloud to when I was at court and when I was married…” She trailed off before realizing Catherine had also given her a compliment, “Oh! And thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She then went back to her reading.

“Maybe there’ll be someone new tomorrow since you arrived the day after I did,” Catherine then suggested after a few moments of silence.

“Maybe,” Anne responded before setting down her case of ‘colored pencils', that she had found sitting on the oak wooden table and soon learned were for drawing, along with the blank canvas she was using.   
Anne admired her finished portrait of her angel of a daughter as a beautiful and strong queen.

“What do you think?” The Boleyn girl asked the Spanish duchess, “Do you like it?”

  
  
“I think it looks absolutely wonderful, Anne,” Catherine said truthfully, Anne grinned in thanks, setting it down on the table.

“Are we allowed to go outside?” Anne suddenly questioned, standing up.

“I don’t see why not. Why do you ask?” Catherine said,

“I want to go for a walk, get some fresh air” she replied, “and I also want to see if the outside is just as different as inside here.”

“Oh, well then I’ll come with you. If you don’t mind, of course”

“Not at all, m’lady,” Anne said, bowing like the fancy men did when she was at court, not Henry, obviously, but some others. Catherine held out her hand for Anne to take as men also did when they were going to guide women somewhere. Anne took her hand and the pair dissolved into a fit of giggles as they slowly exited the house for the first time since their arrival.

The scenery was absolutely breathtaking. There stood tall and strong trees around the whole distance of the house, front and back and side to side. The bright and healthy green leaves provided much shade and just the right amount of sun. The grass was healthy and green like the leaves. It was damp under the women’s bare feet from the morning dew.   
The music of chirping birds along with a light breeze rustling the leaves only added more beauty to the place and the former queens relished in it.

“I love it here,” Anne said in a breathy voice, a large smile plastered upon her face, as she twirled under the canopy of green leafy trees, Catherine couldn’t help but chuckle at the younger woman’s antics.

“I do too. It’s really nice.” the older woman agreed.

The two of them spent at least an hour or two taking in the beauty of their new home. Anne ran around, tripping quite a few times but getting back up again with a grin all the while. Catherine had taught Anne how to make flower crowns and now they were both sporting one made of a variety of different colored flowers that they picked and leaves that had fallen off the trees. The chemises they had both been wearing since their respective arrivals were now stained with grass and dirt in some spots, but they didn’t care.

When the two of them finally made their way back inside, the sun was starting to set.

“That was the most fun I’ve had in years,” Catherine said, shutting the front door behind her, Anne nodded in agreement.

“Me too,” she agreed.

Anne then noticed something on the one the walls to the entrance of one of the main rooms. A name tag was plastered on the wall, labeling _ ‘kitchen’ _ . There were name tags everywhere, labeling rooms and objects that neither Anne nor Catherine recognized.

“Were there tags on everything earlier?” Anne questioned Catherine, who shook her head.

“Not that I remember”   
  
There were sheets of paper near the new world objects too, apparently describing how to use them.

“Well that’s helpful” The Spanish queen muttered.

Catherine opened the door of the object called a  _ ‘refrigerator’  _ as Anne went into the room labeled  _ ‘pantry’ _ and they were both met with the same thing: food.

“Oh good, I thought we were going to have to starve,” Anne said. She picked up a note that was taped to the pantry wall.

_ “Both the refrigerator and pantry are stocked with food as you can clearly see, and once they both run out and are empty, everything will automatically restock, because it is clear that none of you will know how the modern shops or money work, and you won’t know how to make money, so that little plan has been fixed for you.” _

Read the note.

“Well I’m thankful for that,” Catherine said, “because everything is different apparently, so I really have hardly a clue how these ‘modern’ matters are supposed to work.”

“I’m not quite sure either,” Anne stated, setting the note down and walking over to the refrigerator.

“There are strawberries!” she gasped, taking the container out and opening it, “Yay.”

“I’m assuming you enjoy strawberries then?” Catherine questioned with a smirk.

“I love them.”   
Anne took a bowl out of a cabinet and took some berries from the container and put them in a bowl.

She then went around the house, looking at all of the labels and reading the item instructions while Catherine followed behind, listening to Anne ramble about every new modern thing she came across until both of them were too tired to continue on.   
Anne collapsed onto settle, or couch as it was truly called.   
  
“We probably should go up to our bedrooms, you know,” Catherine said to the younger former queen, who only shrugged from her laying position.

“It’s just as comfortable here,” Anne stated, taking off her flower crown and setting both it and the now-empty bowl onto the table then covering her face with a soft pillow that had some seriously amazing detailing sewn into it, if Anne had to admit. Catherine took the crown and took off her own head as well, setting them both down onto the table then walking over to the closet at the back of the room. She took out two blankets then went back over to where Anne was laying and spreading it out over her. She switched the object mounted on the wall that labeled  _ ‘light switch’  _ and the room was shrouded in darkness,  before walking back onto a cushioned chair, sort of like the couch only smaller, and throwing the blanket over her own self, then putting another soft and detailed pillow on the armrest and laying her head down on it.

“Goodnight, Anne,” Catherine said into the lightless room, not expecting an answer since she guessed the younger queen was already asleep with how tired she seemed.

“Goodnight, Catherine” Anne’s voice whispered back before letting sleep consume her.


	4. A Small Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a story update, my apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ rewrite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748994)

Hi, yes, this is not a story update, sorry to disappoint if that's what you were expecting.

This story is being rewritten, because even though there are not many chapters, I have re-read it and decided I really don't like the unimportant details and plot that leads to nowhere. I've also picked up a new writing style, more formal in my opinion, and it uses more historical, 16th-century sort of words and names for things.  
I've tried and realized that trying to edit what I already have will be more difficult and waste more time than just starting over, it would also most likely make the material worse than it is currently.

That being said, I'm not sure if I'm just going to write a new book and leave what I have in this book up to read if people desire to do so, or erase everything in each chapter and just insert the new stuff.  
That probably made no sense.  
Basically, I'm deciding whether or not I should create a new book for the new version I have and either delete this one or leave it up for people to read, or if I should delete every word in the chapters here and put the new ones in.  
That still probably made no sense.  
I'm trying to explain as best I can, but I'm not very good, sorry.

But either way, this is being rewritten very, very soon.

Thank you for attempting to understand whatever it was I just said.

Au Revoir.

\---

Edit: the new story can be found [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748994)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what the point of this was, but yeah.


End file.
